The History Of Two New Clans
by DarkeIyce-Iceflame
Summary: After The old Four clans two new clans had formed. But what deadly future hold for them?


Chapter 1

Ok it was late on night. I was just finishing the fourth apprentice when I heard a knocking on my bedroom door. You might not be the same as me but I think you would have opened the door too.

I opened it to find.....A piece of paper. Normally I would just throw it away but something on this piece of paper caught my eye. I looked and there was a letter and a scratch mark. OK i thought Guess Dad is trying to prank me again!. This wasn't unusual. Dad is always trying to prank me. Ok get a drink then go to bed. I did that and went to bed.

At Midnight

OK Yellowfang, Why do we need a twoleg again? I thought I told you it's a part of the prophecy. Ok fine.

Back at My House

BAM BOOM BLOOP

OK what the heck is that?Then I started to feel a pain in my knee. Then it passed though my arm. Then to my head. The pain was unbearable so i fainted. When I woke up I was feeling were more smells then I thought!. Mmmmmm I smell something good.....I saw the meal. It was a mouse. I got ready to --humans don't pounce on mice!something strange is going on."Greetings twoleg"

"W ww wh ho who are you?"I asked."My name is Yellowfang" the strange voice spoke."would you like to be a CAT?"."Why?"I asked."Because you are a part of a prophecy about to unfold"Said the voice."Ok i guess then..."I is very weird why is this making me feel weird. Ok no more Warriors before bed except the guide something struck me. Not like hit me but a weird sensation came onto me. I felt Piercing agony."Owwwwwwwwwwwwww"I yelled, but no one was there to listen. At last when the pain was gone I stood up."Owww"I whimpered."Awwwww did the kitty hurt himself?"Mewed a very taunting voice." I AM NOT A KITTY!" I screeched back."Why are you near the kittypet place then?" Said the thought to 's ok it's just a annoying cat The strange cat showed himself."What do you want?"I hissed at him."Just to go back with me and some friends"He calmly Just thinking about him made my head ache"Fine I'll go but don't expect me to show any respect to your whatever"I mewed.

"Let's go then"Said the cat. And i followed him deep into the woods.

Chapter 2

As I was walking with the cat we didn't chat or talk. We only walked until he broke the scilence."Ok I'm getting tired of no sounds ok? My name is Megapaw and I'm Bringing you to Omegaclan."Said Megapaw."What's your name?" I Had no idea what to say so I just said the

First thing that came to my ."Ummm my name is Flame"I Blurted. Megapaw stared then muttered something about kittypets and their owners."Hey I am not a kittypet!"I screeched."You already said that"Came the reply. "Cam't you not be rude for once?"I asked. I bet he would say can't im always reply came. So we walked to Omegaclan

At Omegaclan

"What Megapaw got a intruder?"Were the sounds I heard when I went into the clan. Megapaw lead me to a big cave in the corner of the camp. Enter said a strong voice. So we this would be better than the time when I "Accidently" blew up my friend's bike. The pieces went flying"Megapaw? what's this? Another cat?" I felt enraged, ANOTHER CAT, THAT'S WHAT HE THOUGHT OF ME? ANOTHER CAT?"Yes

Flyingstar another cat"Said Megapaw."Hmmmmm" said Flyingstar.

"not a bad one too"What?Not a bad one? He thought of me as a fruit??"Ok what do you want from me?"I asked."What do I want from you?You want to know that?Well.....

.........................................I dont know too."said Flyingstar. If this is clan life i am out out of here i thought"O well would you like to be a apprentice?" asked I???? OF COURSE!"I replyed calmly"yes I would"

Out on rock hill inside the camp

"Well welcome a new apprentice"Said Flyingstar.I think i can get used to this

chapter 3

On silverpelt

"Yellowfang when are we going to send the proficy?""Im going to send it now"

Back at Omegaclam

"Ok here's the apprentice place where we sleep" said Megapaw

"And here we--what o sorry that was just a mossball. Ok this is the nursery."he continued. I listened is getting better by secound I thought. "Want to get somethink to eat?" Asked Megapaw."O, Ok"I said. So much has changed in the past day. I became Flamepaw and is a member of Omegaclan. Megapaw became my friend;Grasspelt became my mentor."Hmmmmm"Megapaw broke my daydream."Should I take a mouse or a squrill?" Megapaw is picky. I just got a mouse and started padding towards a spot that looked like a good place to eat."Wait!"said Megapaw. So much for being a"MEGA".

"Ok let's eat"Mewed Megapaw and we dived in. It was the best thing I tasted. It was even better than cercal."Tell me how you got here"Said Megapaw after we finished."well....."I and what should I say??"Ummm well I was a kit i got abandoned then I lived alone, After a while you found me"I not the best lie but good enough I a loud cry came from the medicine den."Flyingstar, Flyingstar!"."Ok what

Leafecho?"Asked Flyingstar."Hey let's go listen"Said Megapaw.

"won't we get in trouble?"I said."Let's just go and he pulled me towards the leader's cave.

chapter 4

Silverpelt

"That was a bad reaction went I sent the message"Said Yellowfang"but I will let it be.

Omegaclan camp

"I still think this is a bad idea"I said as Megapaw pulled me towards the Leader's Den."Come on!"He said"It will be fun, and don't you want to hear the message?"It was true. I wanted to hear the message but not this way!"just hide here and listen, ok?" said ok this is violation of the code!

Then Leafecho came in."What do you wish to tell me Leafecho?"Asked Flyingstar. "And me to be precice"Said voice, a she-cat voice."Ahhhh, Bluefrost you came back."said Flyingstar"Good,good"."Bluefrost is the deputy"whisperd Megapaw"."No time for greetings!"Said Leafecho"I have a message from Starclan!" The usale Flyingstar dissapeared. A seriouice face appered on Flyingstar's face."Speak"Said Flyingstar."Ok, The message is...Flame will help frost. But if Flame

meet's Light the clan will be over."Said Leafecho. There was

Sience. Then Flyingstar said"That was a strange proficy. Please Leafecho go and try to interprit that message"."Yes Flyingstar"Said Leafecho and padded out of the den."This is a seriouice message Bluefrost"Mewed Flyingstar"but I wish not to see Omegaclan worry,Tell no one about this ok?""Yes Flyingstar"replyed Bluefrost and went away.

chapter 5

At Alfaclan

"Damn it! Why can't any of my warriors do a thing?"Said a voice.

"Um lightstar?"Said a small voice."What?"Said Brightstar.

"Um...Omegaclan got a new apprentice."Damn it thought lightstar more cats for them less for us."uh...Ok very good, you can leave now tinypaw"."Thank you"said tinypaw and he padded away.

At Omegaclan, in the leader's den

I knew it was a bad idea! I thought. Why did megapaw have to drag me here?"Pssst, Flamepaw"Whisperd Megapaw.

"There's no one there let's go!"And we did fast as wind."Where have you been,Flamepaw? I have been looking for you!"Said Grasspelt."Um.. we've been looking around camp"I quickly said with a smile."Do you want me for something?"."Yes"said Grasspelt."You and Megapaw can go and collect moss for bedding".Ok you deserve itI told myselfI did go into Flyingstar's den after all!"ok" I said. So we went.

Omegaclan territory

Pheewww who knew collecting moss can be so tiring. At least we get to hunt afterwards.I looked around and sniffed the air.

mmmmmmmmmmm Rabbit. Then I started to creep closer. I put my feet down lightly and at last when I'm about Rabbit ran away. "Look what you did!"I said to no one in particular. Then a Screech rang out."AN ATTACK Screeched Grasspelt and hured himself towards a Alfaclan member. "Go get renforcements"Airtail said to nexompaw. He scurred away. Then He turned to us(me and Megapaw. And Airtail turned not nexompaw) attack as you wish. At last a battle I licked my whiskers. I am going to like this. Chapter 6

At Alfaclan

"I am a genius"Said Lightstar."Sending a attack when unexpected, Yes!" "But what if they lose?"asked Tinypaw.

"well... I know they will win"Said Lightstar.

At Omegaclan territory

"What do we do?"asked Megapaw. "Fight of course!"I yelled and dove in. I met a Alfaclan apprentice and started attacking. I clawed him on the leg and then leaped on him. The Alfaclan apprentice twisted and threw me off. But not before I tore out some fur. The Alfaclan apprentice then leaped and missed exposing his stomach. I saw my chance and clawed him.

The Alfaclan apprentice went running away. I then tried to look for Megapaw. I saw him fighting a full grown Alfaclan off. Then I leaped in to when there are almost no cats left. "Look a hoard of cats!"Megapaw said. O boy here we go again.

After the battle

"Look Flamepaw is unconscious!"Megapaw screeched."we'll help said a voice."thanks".

At omegacaln medicine den

"uuuuggggeeee"I said. "Hi"said Leafecho."Um can I go out now?"I asked."Of course"Leafecho said"just eat these herbs and the pain will be gone!"Ok" and I padded out to the camp.

Omegaclan camp

I ate the herbs. They tasted kinds good. What was it called again? O yes poppy seeds. Yeah I never knew how they tasted like."Uh hi" Said a soft voice behind me. I looked at the speaker. It was a she-cat with white and ginger fur."um hi"I said.

"My name is Gingerpaw" She purred"Are you ok?" "uuuu uum um Imm I'm Ok."I managed to am I stuttering and why am I blushing I thought."Www we weel well Bye then" I managed to say before racing away. I looked for Megapaw. I found him at a tree root."I heard you stuttering"He laughed"are you in love?" "No way"I hissed back. But I was thinking Was I in love?


End file.
